kobai_grimoirefandomcom-20200214-history
Kobai
Kobai Leigon tempest, is the protagonist of the story, and is a wizard of the Arcane storm clan. Kobai was born with the fate of being a Lightsage, but as a juxtaposition; also contained traces of Dark mana, which was balanced out by his own Light mana. Kobai at birth inherited half of his father light mana, and a quater of the Darksage's soul; and finally the other quater being standard mana... (ignore lore, just ideas) With many genetic and mystical advantages, such as lightmana and the Darksages soul, Kobai grew up with extreme power, quick learning ability, and significant prowess. Kobai was usually much stronger than any other wizard in his year... Kobai would also grow up loathing his father, unbeknownst to the fact that his father was a hero, and not some evil exile. Kobai was raised by his aunty and uncle, as Kobais mother had passed away... Kobai eventually joined Arcane storm, and trained alot, Focusing on his greater goal of becoming strong enough to find his father, and kill him. Eventually Kobai would go on a mission with his close friends Murasaku and Rusain. They stumbled across a dungeon, of-which was apart of a Midnight cult operation. Eventually the cult would strike the clanhall, decimating it, and injuring many members. Eventually a retaliation team was formed to locate and counter-attack the midnight cult, with enough intensity to drive them out of Üyron. A battle would ensue, and would climax with Kobai meeting his supposed father (Of-which was actually Dorf) and Dorf gave Kobai a present after a battle between the two... Eventually Kobai and the same retaliation team would be re-assembled and sent to Ebara to get Revaan. After the group were to find Revaan, Revaan would go with Kobai, Murasaku and Rusain to visit the Earthsage for him to give Kobai one of the Senedark relics.. He would be granted the relic, as another cultist invasion happens at the Ebaran clanhouse. Kobai and his group would fend off this attack, and would use the Relic (Of-which was a mystical mirror) to reveal the cultist's location, of-which would be attacked and seiged by an attack force... Eventually Kobais group would attack the cultist hideout, and Kobai would once again encounter Dorf. Dorf would abduct Murasaku, and drill hatred into him, showing that Kobai killed his family (Of-which was only half true, half illusion) awakening his Darkness. Dorf also planted a curse on Murasaku that strengthened him, and from now on Murasaku loathed Kobai. Eventually Murasaku would grow to the point where he completely overpowers Kobai, so Kobai seeks out training. Kobai visits Dorf to learn from Dorf, as At this point; being Kobais only known relative, Kobai was forced to elarn from him. Dorf granted Kobai with the Serpant curse, and trained him, and went on missions with him and Harlem... Eventually the three would encounter and lose to Murasaku, so Kobai would try training one one more time. Eventually Kobai would unlock his Spiritual realm, and his pure mana... He would enter and combat the Reaper within himself but would lose, so Kobai would be granted the Python eye, and would beat the Reaper within his soul, which would lessen the evil within Kobai. Kobai at this point would go with Harlem and traverse to the Light temple, and would meet Dasel the monk, who would tell the truth about Kobais father, and that Kobais brother was the real evil one. Also it is revealed that all this time Dorf was controlled by Murasaku to place the Serpant curse; which would extract Kobais Senedark, so that Murasaku would be closer to revving his father... After learning the truth, Kobai went to practice Light art and a timeskip occurs... After the time skip Kobai and Murasaku have both learnt their respective arts. And Kobai would venture into the Sacred mountains to visit his father, and recieve the Light blade... Kobai would then learn of a Midnight cult invasion upon Üyron, and Kobai would rush back, and fight of the invasion... Kobai would then encounter Murasaku and two would battle each other they would eventually summon the Darksage on accident. At this time Murasaku would turn good again, and so... (Conti ue the lore) (THIS LORE,IS VERY INCOMPLETE, AND COULD CHANGE JURRASTICALLY) Background Kobai was the thrid born son, born one year BBU (Before Battle of Üyron) to Korvus Tempest, and Jane Odeej.